


Love Always, Ramyeon.

by hoshhoshs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Ramyeon Is Harmed In The Making Of This, fluff?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshhoshs/pseuds/hoshhoshs
Summary: When Wonwoo says Mingyu always cooks ramyeon for him with a fond look on his eyes during an interview, fans should know better that there's more to it than eating ramyeon.





	Love Always, Ramyeon.

The sounds of pans can be heard inside their dorm as Mingyu busies himself in cooking ramyeon. It’s currently 1 in the morning, and he’s hungry.

 

Tomorrow is a day off for them, so, most of the members are out doing God knows what. Mingyu did not bother to ask. All he knows right now is that he’s hungry, and he’s too lazy to go out because after chugging down the ramyeon he’s cooking, he’s planning to be one with his bed and sleep the rest of tomorrow off.

 

The smell and smoke coming from the pot surrounds Mingyu and a grin etch itself on his face, his stomach rumbling, as he excitedly pours the ramyeon on his bowl. Doing a little dance while he trashes the packages of ramyeon he cooked, he picks up the bowl and make his way to his room, only to stop when he spots a familiar person sitting on their couch.

 

“Hyung?” Mingyu calls, walking slowly as to not trip on anything and waste his bowl of food, but did not get any response in return. “Wonwoo-hyung?”

 

This time, Wonwoo jumps on his seat as he turns on his back to look at Mingyu. Mingyu watches as he lets out a sigh of relief upon seeing the younger man. “I thought I’m hearing things.”

 

“You should stop watching all those horror movies, hyung,” Mingyu chides, snorting as Wonwoo only rolls his eyes at him. Mingyu stands at the back of the couch and peers down on Wonwoo, expecting him to be reading a book again but he isn’t surprised when he spots the familiar yellow Nintendo clutched on the older man’s hands. “Of course, you’re playing.”

 

Wonwoo only nods, but then his nose sniffs something and he pauses his game to turn to Mingyu again, only now noticing the bowl on his hands. “Is that ramyeon?” Mingyu nods, narrowing his eyes after and putting the bowl away from Wonwoo’s sniffing.

 

“I’m not sharing,” Mingyu declares, sticking his tongue out at Wonwoo and lifting the bowl to his face to sip on it. “Hmm, tastes good. Goodluck with your game, gotta go enjoy this in my room.”

 

Mingyu starts walking passed the couch, purposely going slow just to wait until his hyu-

 

“Mingyu, please.” Ah, there it is. 

 

Mingyu turns on his heel to look at Wonwoo, his eyes still narrowing in suspicion and Wonwoo only stares at him, his lower lip jutting and Mingyu is one very weak man. “You know I was cooking that’s why you’re here, aren’t you?” 

 

Wonwoo’s shoulders droop, his head bowing down as he continues to stare at Mingyu with that soft eyes, looking like a kid.  _ It’s just an act. Don’t fall for it, Kim Mingyu.  _

 

“Y-yeah. I was really hungry and I saw you on your way to the kitchen when I went out to pee. I’m really hungry, Gyu. Where is your soft-heart? Are you really gonna leave me here, starving, while you enjoy your bowl of ramyeon?” Wonwoo starts and Mingyu starts rolling his eyes. If only the fans knew that Jeon Wonwoo isn’t quiet at all. “And here I thought I am your favorite.”

 

“I hope the fans know you aren’t as cold and as distant as they think you are,” Mingyu comments, his feet automatically dragging him to where Wonwoo is seated, his eyes lighting up when Mingyu settles himself beside him. Wonwoo gets the chopsticks from the bowl, twirling the noodles before putting it in his mouth, the warmth of the food spreading through his body. 

 

Mingyu just shakes his head, getting the chopsticks from Wonwoo and starts eating as well as Wonwoo continues his game.

  
  


They were both so engrossed in what Wonwoo is playing, Mingyu commenting beside him while feeding his hyung more of the noodles. “Use the combo, hyung. The combo!” Mingyu shouts from Wonwoo’s side, his butt almost at the edge of the couch because Wonwoo is just so close to winning if only he would- “Yes! That’s it!”

 

Wonwoo looks so proud of himself as he turns to Mingyu, his grin making his eyes turn into crescents and his nose scrunch showing. Mingyu just nods at him, bumping their shoulders together. The next level is about to start and Wonwoo is still staring at him, his eyes now soft and full of warmth.

 

“Hyung? The games about to start,” Mingyu whispers to him, using his lips to point at the game console in Wonwoo’s hands. “Hyung?” 

 

Wonwoo suddenly leans in to peck on his lips, blushing as he pulls away. “God, I love you so much,” he says unconsciously, his eyes widening upon the realization of what he said but he didn’t do anything to take it back. Only smiles at Mingyu as he looks away to turn on his game.

 

Mingyu who is now a blushing mess as his grip on the bowl tightens, his eyes blinking rapidly as if to wake himself up from a dream but, it’s not a dream. He’s still there, sitting beside Wonwoo, an empty bowl of ramyeon in his hands and the sound of Wonwoo’s game echoing in his ears.

“H-hey,” Mingyu starts, standing up. Wonwoo looks up at him, raising his brows at the man. 

 

Mingyu smiles shyly at him, looking away because staring into Wonwoo’s eyes is kind of melting him (and his heart). “You want more ramen?”  _ I love you, too. _

 

Despite how dense Wonwoo looks like, he actually sighs in relief, chuckling as he nods at Mingyu, understanding the meaning behind his words.

 

“Sure,” Wonwoo answers, his own face heating up as Mingyu grins at him, nodding and bending down to place a long kiss on his lips.

 

“Okay.”

 

Well, maybe  _ ramyeon _ would be their  _ always _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a writing slump and well, I think this is the first one I've written after two months of not writing anything so I apologize for this sorry excuse of a fic. I hope you enjoy it? And please read [Kalon by Ryerim if you haven't yet. It's such a beautiful fic I still have a meanie hangover from it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9165685/chapters/20811241)


End file.
